1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to an improved inflatable grinding roller of the type comprising a cylindrical grinding belt fitted over an elastic sleeve supported by an air cushion, the roller being adapted for clamping in a chuck of a standard manual drill.
2. Description of the prior art
Inflatable grinding rollers of the above mentioned type are already known and have proven to be quite an exceptional development in grinding technology. Indeed, the air cushion upon which the grinding belt fits, makes the roller extremely more adaptable to any workpieces or to inaccessible faces of the workpieces, than conventional griding machines.
However, the existing rollers presently available on the market under the designation of "pneumatic belt sander or buffer" are complex to assemble and/or repair, due to the number of parts involved.